A Brother's Sin
by KC Evans
Summary: A killer is after Yahiko to satisfy a father's last request, but Kenshin and the others receive help from an unlikely source. [Complete!]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin and its characters are copyrighted by their respective owner.

* * *

The rain slanted down in a steady drum as the heavy clouds rolled through, letting loose their burden. Although it was not quite evening yet, most people had shut themselves inside their warm houses, avoiding going out. The streets of Tokyo were unusally quiet except the pattering of water as it pooled together, creating a jagged image of the heavens above.

Leaning against the wall of a closed store, Hajime Saitoh took a long pull from his cigarette dangling from his fingers. The eaves of the building protected him from most of the rain although there were wet spots on his uniform that claimed him before he could find shelter. The fire at the end of the stick flared up briefly before it died down again as black and gray ash. Saitoh pulled it from his lips and tapped the butt gently, his eyes still trained on the scene before him.

It had been a matter of luck when he came across the injured man lying in the street. He had been on his way home when a groan had caught his attention. He had followed the sound until he saw him slumped against a wall, the blood draining from his body in small rivulets. Saitoh had checked him over and immediately noticed the distinctive four slashes on him. The would-be murderer had struck again.

Saitoh immediately withdrew to his current position across from the pitiful victim, now waiting for what he suspected would happen next. Getting help for the man would come soon enough. It was all a matter of time.

_Tokio is going to be upset again_, he thought before the cigarette descended back into his mouth. He made a mental note to do something nice for her later. It wouldn't quite make up for the fact that this would be the fourth time he was late to dinner this week, but he knew she also understood that his job as a police officer came first.

A flash of something at the edge of Saitoh's senses caught his attention and he straightened, tossing away the used cigarette. He blew out, the white smoke curling about lazily. When it cleared, he saw a figure bent over the injured man. _Hmm, exactly on time to save him,_ he mused. The wounds on the man would be fatal without immediate medical attention.

The police inspector took a moment to study the figure through his narrowed eyes, memorizing the shape of the newcomer for future reference, thought it was hard to discern both from the rain and the black cloak he wore. The stranger knelt in front of the injured man, hands reaching out to touch him.

Saitoh jerked slightly as he suddenly felt a wave of powerful ki emanating from the person. But it wasn't directed at him and it felt slightly odd. Instead of putting him on the defensive, his body seemed to absorb the energy eagerly as a refreshing wave washed over him. He stared at the cloaked figure. What in the world …? Was the stranger doing what he thought he was doing?

There was only one way to find out. Ignoring the steady hum of rain, Saitoh pushed away from the wall behind him and strode forward towards the injured man and the stranger. It was time to lay the cards on the table. With every killing, or attempted killing that occured so far, those who could be saved were. It had to be by this person. "So tell me, what exactly is your connection with the murderer?" he asked casually, stopping a mere two feet away from him.

The kneeling figure stiffened at the sound of his voice which pleased Saitoh immensely. Whoever the man was, he had a very well developed ki and sneaking up on a man like that was only a testament to the former Shinsengumi's skills. Saitoh could feel the power ebbing away slowly as the person slowly stood, face away from him. It was done deliberately, he was sure.

"He will still need to see a healer, but his life is safe at the moment. I would like to leave that in your hands, Inspector."

Saitoh raised his eyebrows at the low, feminine voice reaching his ears. So it was a woman. "Not so fast, miss. You'll need to come with me to headquarters."

Instantly the cloaked head shook furiously. "I cannot. I am so close this time. If I leave now, I can stop him from killing more people."

"And who is this 'he'?" Saitoh pressed.

Again, she shook her head negatively. "I will take care of this, Inspector. Please tend to that man." She took two steps before an iron hand gripped her left wrist. She gasped in shock and looked over her shoulder. The Wolf of Mibu was there, close enough so she could see the menacing gaze in his yellow eyes. He was crowding her, trying to keep her off-balance and unable to escape. But she knew that he wouldn't harm her, at least not with what little she had shared thus far. He needed the information she knew.

That thought gave her enough courage to gather herself together and push out with her ki, hoping to catch him unawares.

It worked far better than she had expected. Apparently, he had underestimated her strength and actually stumbled back a few steps, clumsy enough to release her wrist. She took advantage of that moment by turning and fleeing to safety, automatically dampening her ki so that no one could find her. Behind her, she heard the mumbled expletives from the officer's mouth and she allowed a brief smile. But reality settled in all too quickly and she knew that next time, he would not be so easy to evade.

_Well, I suppose I'll just have to find him before there is a next time_, she thought grimly, slipping into the shadows of the darkening evening. The steady rain caused everything to be slick which slowed her considerably. Still, going slower was better than slipping and getting a broken bone. And who knew what the police officer would do now once he caught up with her?

Saitoh cursed at himself, annoyed that he had made such a stupid mistake. He had forgotten all about her impressive display of ki, instead choosing to see her as a helpless woman trying to save the people the killer had attacked. He knew without a doubt the woman knew who the killer was and why he was doing what he did. Saitoh no longer cared for the reason, unless it would help him capture the murderer, and interrogating the woman would help him find the killer all that much faster.

Saitoh kept after her, looking down to read her muddy steps. She might be good at dampening her life spirit until it was undetectable, but she knew next to nothing about covering her tracks. He followed her trail throughout the silent city, his senses flared out to see if he could find a hint of the powerful ki he had experienced earlier. She had mentioned she was close to finding him; perhaps he would just allow her to lead him to the killer. Either way, he couldn't lose her. He wouldn't lose her.

Her tracks suddenly disappeared and Saitoh stopped short. Examining the ground, he noticed the last footstep in the mud before it disappeared. His eyes narrowed as he let his gaze drift around the area. There were no other trails or markings which would give away which direction the woman went to. Had she figured out he was tailing her and managed to hide from him? Or perhaps …

Saitoh looked up, his eyes settling on the trees that bordered the area, bowing in deference to the rain. He scanned the branches until he found what he was looking for. A smirk settled on his thin lips as he plunged into the woods, following the trail of broken branches the woman left behind in her wake.

He was a wolf and wolves never let their prey escape.

Kenshin Humra stared out of the open shoji doors, idly watching the rain patter down in a steady rhythm. There was something calming about the continual cascade of water, although his violet eyes were more fixated on the scene in front of him.

Direction across the yard from where he was seated, the training hall of the Kamiya Dojo were flung open to reveal two people, one master and one student. The taller of the two was lad in her usual training outfit, her wooden sword resting point down as her hands clasped the top of the hilt. The younger one was following her shouted orders, practicing his swings.

That, too, was a soothing routine the wanderer had come to expect in his life. Normally, his time would be consumed with his daily chores, but the rain had interrupted his laundry and it was still too son to start dinner. This gave him the opportunity to watch two people whom he cared for the most, enjoying their interaction with one another.

But something had been putting Kenshin on edge the past hour or so, setting him on guard. His eyes scanned the dojo continuously, hoping to spot what would make him so uneasy that he couldn't concentrate on Yahiko's training. It seemed that he was able to focus on it for a split moment, only to have it slip away from his grasp of comprehension. The odd part was, he didn't think it was directed on him.

Then who else would it be for?

Involuntarily, Kenshin's gaze drifted back to Kaoru and Yahiko, still in the training hall. His gut clenched at the thought that one of them could be in harm's way. But Yahiko was still too young to really make enemies, even if Kaoru claimed he had a bigger mouth than he did an appetite.

Which left Kaoru.

Perhaps one of her father's old enemies again? Kenshin still remembered Gohei Hiruma, the utter hatred in his gaze when he saw Kaoru, and his ten year grudge against the Kamiya family. Could this be another disgruntled student seeking revenge against his former master?

Kenshin was soo deep in his thoughts that he almost missed another subtle aura of power creeping in his consciousness. Now thoroughly alarmed, he picked up his reverse-blade sword and stood, eyes narrowed. The second force was gone, the ki disappearing as quickly as the first. He took two steps outside and slipped in his sandals before venturing further into the rain. The second ki had allowed him to pinpoint the general location of the intruders.

Kenshin stopped ten feet away from the house, staring intently into the wooded area where he was reasonably certain someone lay in wait. His left hand gripped his weapon in an unconscious gesture of reassurance to himself and a warning to the strangers. He waited patiently, allowing his won ki to flare up, informing them that they had been found. He didn't mind the driving rain which instantly soaked his clothes and flattened his flame-red hair, instead focusing on those who were watching them. Patience had been something that Seijuro Hiko had desperately tried to teach him but was never really cultivated until his ten years of wandering. Now that he knew of the threat, he could wait.

"Kenshin?"

He didn't turn around at Kaoru's questioning voice. Without looking, he knew that she and Yahiko had stopped their practice to watch him stand out in the rain. "Miss Kaoru, you and Yahiko should stay back, that you should."

"Is something wrong?" Kaoru persisted, peering into the trees where the wanderer was looking at. The rain hadn't slacked off in the slightest, making it difficult for her to see much further.

"I'm not sure yet," he said slowly. He tensed as a sudden flare of the intruder's ki spurted alive as a blur launched itself from the trees where Kenshin had been staring. "Miss Kaoru! Yahiko, Don't come any closer!" he warned, drawing his sword.

But the intruder didn't even glance in Kenshin's direction. Instead, he veered towards Kaoru and Yahiko still standing in the shelter of the training hall's porch. With a feral war cry, he raised his sword as he raced towards them.

"No!" Kenshin shouted, sprinting after the stranger. His mind seemed to detech itself from his body, as if he was watching himself make a futile effort to reach his friends before they could be slain by the killer.

Kenshin's yell pierced through the mute fog that tugged Kaoru into paralysis. Jerking herself from stupor, she shoved Yahiko behind her and ignored the dull thud as he landed on his backside with a cry of surprise. She held up her wooden sword in a defensive position, lips set in pursed determination. "Stay back, Yahiko," she ordered, keeping her eyes on the approaching intruder. She was determined to protect her student at all costs.

He was suddenly upon her and her breath caught in her throat at the man's speed and presence. Nearly twice her height and size, the imposing figure lifted his sword in one smooth motion, the metal blade flashing even in the dull afternoon. One flick of his wrist sent her bokken spinning out of her grasp. Kaoru gasped as the wooden sword was ripped from her hands from the mere ferocity of that one motion, leaving a dull ache in its place.

"Kaoru!" Yahiko yelled, frozen in position as the man shoved her aside roughtly with his free hand. She yelped as she fell off the porch and onto the wet ground.

The man slowly turned to look down at Yahiko, his dark eyes blazing with triumph and something else the youth couldn't identify. Silence dimmed the air between boy and man, the world falling away into nothingness except the two of them. He finally spoke, shattering the deadly calm. "Die with honor, son of Myojin," he said softly, his voice surprising gentle. He raised his sword up to deliver the final blow.

"Yahiko!" Kaoru cried desperately, trying to scramble back to her feet. The slick mud gave her no purchase to regain her balance and she slipped back down.

Kenshin leapt forward into a high jump as he passed Kaoru in a blur, the reverse-blade sword poisted to strike. "Hiten Mitsurugi style Ryu Tsui Sen!"

But it was too late. The samurai was already slashing downward as if to cut the boy in half. Yahiko opened his mouth but no sound emerged as he braced for death.

A sudden blast of forced erupted, so strong that Kenshin was nearly blown away from it, being in mid-air. He twisted around and used of the columns supporting the training hall as a spring to land back near the man, crowed low and ready to strike. But whatever had broken the wanderer's attack also affected the man, causing his blow to land mere inches from Yahiko's side.

There was silence for a long moment as they recovered fromt eh shock, looking around for the source of that unseen power. But Kenshin took advantage of the surprise attack by inserting himself between the stranger and Yahiko, his violet eyes narrowed in anger. "Who are you? Why do you want to kill Yahiko?" he demanded. Behind him, Kenshin could feel the boy quiver in fear and anger at his helplessness and his near miss.

The larger man turned his gaze to look down at the wander. "He is the son of my father's enemy. He and all his line must die," he said simply. Without another word, he whirled around and sprinted away, leaping up into thei trees and disappearing from sight.

Kenshin slowly lowered his sword as the samurai's ki disappeared from his senses. The second ki had gone as well, presumably retreating with the warrior. With a sigh, he sheathed his weapon and stepped forward to help Kaoru up from the mud. "Miss Kaoru, are you all right?" he asked in concern.

"I'm all right, Kenshin," she said, leaning on his arm as she carefully climbed to her feet. She flashed him a grateful smile, reveling in his quiet strength. As one, they both looked at Yahiko who had not moved from his position on the ground. His eyes were fixated on the trees where the stranger had disappeared to.

"Yahiko?" Kaoru said uncertainly. When the boy didn't answer, she and Kenshin exchanged a worried glance. The rain had finally slackened to a drizzle but both were so wet it didn't matter. Carefully making their way back to the shelter of the training hall, they knelt beside the boy. "Hello? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"I … couldn't do anything."

The words were spoken so low they had to strain their ears. Kaoru blinked at the defeated expression on her student's face. It was one she had seen only once, when they first met. "It's all right, Yahiko," she began.

"It's not all right!" He sprang to his feet, evading her outstretched hand to comfort him. He stepped to the edge of the porch, not daring to face either person. "I came here to get stronger and I couldn't even move! Not when you were in danger, or when that samurai was going to strike! It was like … it was like I was just … frozen." He heaved a sigh, fighting back the tears of frustration gathering in his eyes. He felt as worthless and helpless has he did the first time he had met Kenshin and Kaoru, a feeling he wanted desperately to forget.

"Every swordsman goes through this, Yahiko," Kenshin said quietly. It is what you do in response to your emotions that determines your worth as a warrior, that it does."

"That's right!" Kaoru chimed in, determined not to let him sink into a self-pitying depression. "This just means you have to train harder than ever to face your fears! So stop feeling sorry for yourself and get back into that training hall for another five hundred swings!" She jabbed finger inside to emphasize her point.

Much to Kenshin's relief, Yahiko scowled at Kaoru as he did a million times before when she said something he didn't appreciate. "Whose feeling sorry for himself! I'm going to get stronger and defeat all of my enemies!"

His master whacked the side of his head with her fist. "To protect the ones you love, idiot!"

"Ow!" A vein bulged on Yahiko's forehead as he clenched his fists in anger. "Who are you calling idiot, Ugly?"

Kaoru's eyes narrowed dangerously as she stood, looking down at her student. "Who are you calling ugly?"

"You, Ugly!"

"Why you little … get back here, Yahiko!" Yahiko, having perceived that his life was in danger, began to run with Kaoru on his heels. They began to chase each other around the dojo, trading insults back and forth. Kenshin watched them for a moment, getting dizzy from their antics. Still, it was a relief to see that Yahiko had recovered from the serious blow to his samurai's pride.

Still, it didn't answer questions from what had happened. The fond amusement faded from the wanderer's eyes as he recalled what had just happened. The man who had tried to kill Yahiko had said he was an enemy of the Myojins. But why? What did he have against them that would drive a man to kill a mere boy, to end their line?

One thing Kenshin knew for certain was that whoever the man was, he would be back to finish the job.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, well, it seems as though you've got yourself entangled in yet another problem, Battousi," drawled a familiar voice inside the gate. The scent of cigarettes hung in the air and wafted towards the threesome in an unwelcoming gesture. 

Kenshin turned his head while Kaoru stopped in mid-motion of shaking her student to death as she and Yahiko stared at Saitoh. "Is there something you needed, Saitoh?" the wanderer asked evenly. It could not be a coincidence that the police officer would arrive shortly after the samurai appeared.

Saitoh blew out some smoke before sauntering towards them in his usual confident gait. "I couldn't help but notice you had a visitor who took a liking to your trees. Did he by any chance drop by and introduce himself to you?"

Kenshin narrowed his eyes at the mocking tone of his one-time ally and enemy. "He did. If you were following him, you're about ten minutes late. He left after attempting to take Yahiko's life, that he did."

"Hmph." Saitoh glanced at the brat who was glaring daggers at him. He ignored the evil looks coming from both him and the Kamiya girl as if they were of little importance. Which they were. "Why him, I wonder? He's nothing but a mannerless child trying to play warrior."

Yahiko's face flushed a deep crimson. "Why you …" He was about to march forward to show Saitoh exactly how he 'played' but Kaoru tugged him back. He shot her an angry scowl as she leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"Keep still! If Saitoh is investigating this, it's bigger than you and me. Maybe he can give us some more information on this guy." Kaoru glanced at the tall officer with a mixture of ill-concealed contempt and anger. She didn't like him but whoever the samurai was, he was dangerous and they needed to know more about him.

It was at times like these when Yahiko wished Kaoru wasn't right. He wanted to take his bamboo sword and smack the smirk off of Hajime Saitoh's face once and for all. He was a Myojin and he wouldn't let anyone – a former Shinsengumi member or not – insult his warrior's pride. But first, he had to pay back that killer and redeem himself from his humiliating behavior last time.

So he gritted his teeth and nodded shortly to his teacher, still tensed but more visibly at ease.

Saitoh took one last pull of the cigarette, inhaling deeply. He tossed aside the used item and smirked at the boy. Perhaps there was some hope for him after all – a very slight hope. Dismissing him once again, he turned his gaze back to the one he could only think of as the manslayer. "So he attacked the brat ten minutes ago? I'm assuming you fought him, Battousi, since he's still alive. What did you notice about the killer?"

Kenshin took a moment to recall the battle scene. "He was extremely fast and skilled, that he was," he said slowly. "He had a large build and carried one sword that he used without hesitation." His gaze turned inward as his brow furrowed in concentration. "He knocked Miss Kaoru aside without harming her, and ignored me completely until I was standing right in front of him."

Saitoh's flicked a gaze at the youth for a second and longer appraisal. "So he was only going after the brat. This is starting to slowly make some sense."

Yahiko clenched his hands into fists but Kaoru put a calming hand on his shoulder as she addressed the police officer directly. "Do you mean he's killed others?" An idea suddenly triggered in her head as her eyes widened, recalling what she read in the newspaper the past week. "Is this the same serial killer who's attacked at least fifteen people in the past month?"

"It would seem so. So far, the killer has only gone after those who were involved in the Bakufu, within a specific time frame." Saitoh absently took out another cigarette and lit it with practiced ease, inhaling slowly. He spoke with the burning stick still between his lips, the cigarette bobbing with each movement. "Fifteen victims from all over Japan within eleven families, all male and all ages."

"And he won't stop until the entire family line is gone."

Kenshin and Saitoh both tensed as they all snapped their heads in the direction of the voice. The cloaked figure emerged from the trees where the killer had appeared from and disappeared to, striding forward until she was a mere few feet away from them. Saitoh recognized her immediately as the female whom he had tracked earlier. Her ki was once again dampened which explained why he or the Battousi didn't notice her until now.

"Looking for the next victim to heal?" Saitoh drawled in a mocking manner, his eyes searching for any shift in body movement that would signify her trying to flee again. He couldn't allow her to leave again without getting more answers from her. "Your precious companion tried to kill a kid this time."

Her head turned slightly to stare at Yahiko who was turning red again from the insult. Finally, she sighed and bowed deeply to the youth, surprising them all. "Forgive him, please," she murmured. "He is only doing what he thinks is right."

"You know who he is." The statement was issued by Kenshin, his voice hard. His tone of voice surprised Kaoru and Yahiko which he reserved for when he was extremely angry.

"Yes," she admitted, her head lowering as if in shame.

Saitoh took the cigarette from his mouth and flicked the ashes aside, ignoring the Kamiya girl's outraged expression at his lack of manners. "Do tell," he suggested. "You can't expect us to ignore him now when he tried to kill a defenseless little brat. My reputation would be tarnished forever if some child died under my watch."

"Defenseless! Child! I'll show you!" Yahiko spat out only to be restrained by Kaoru again.

"On the contrary, Inspector, he only attacks those that he deems a threat in the future." She looked at the youth again and nodded, mostly to herself. "He obviously realized that the son of Tadasuke Myojin was alive and training in the art of swordsmanship. That in itself is enough to generate alarm – and to eliminate it."

"I don't understand," Kaoru said, shaking her head. "This man is after Yahiko and other people just because they're samurai?"

The woman hesitated for a long moment before sighing heavily. She shoved the hood of her cloak back to reveal the defeated expression in her eyes. "Please, allow me to tell you the complete story before you judge him. He was never quite … stable to begin with, but his father's death left him bereft and deeply misguided."

Kenshin nodded and looked over at Kaoru. "Miss Kaoru, perhaps we should take this inside."

"Of course, all of you, please come in." Kaoru paused in mid-turn before glancing back at Saitoh. "Minus any disgusting cigarettes, please," she added pointedly before hurrying off towards the house.

Saitoh smirked as he took one last drag before flicking it on the ground, exhaling as he strolled after her. Slipping his hands in his pockets, he sauntered past the others, murmuring, "This should get interesting."

Kenshin and Yahiko were the last to follow, both of them watching the woman carefully. She was a few inches taller than Kenshin, carrying herself with a hint of pride and good upbringing. It was hard to tell her age though she didn't look older than in her mid twenties. Her dark hair was coiled in a neat bun, held together by hair pins and a red ribbon, leaving her oval face free from any distracting strands. Although she was expressionless, a blurry edge of weariness and anxiety clung to her brown eyes as she scanned the room they were entering. The gray cloak she wore made it almost impossible to see what she wore, the outer garment covering her body extremely well.

"Kenshin," Yahiko whispered as he followed the swordsman to a seat. "That woman has a very strong ki, doesn't she?"

The wanderer nodded to the youth as he took the place next to Kaoru's left. "Indeed she does, Yahiko. She must have had training because she is hiding it very well." He remembered the second presence when the samurai had attacked and wondered if it was her. The ki attack had managed to stop the killer by a hair's breath, executed someone who had extensive practice in that field.

They all sat on a mat in a ranged circle, Saitoh deciding to stay near the door in case the woman panicked and decided to run again. "So, let's start with your name," the police officer said abruptly. "And the name of this killer."

The woman hung her head briefly before shifting into a straight posture, her hands clasped in her lap. "My name is Ise Otsuka. I've been following Nori for nearly a year now, trying to find him and stop him from doing all these killings." Her expression wavered between sadness and exhaustion for a brief moment before her composed mask slid back into place. "His father died after fighting in the Seinan Wars from an infected wound. Before he passed on, he became delirious from fever and spoke of his past in the Revolution over ten years ago. Nori was hardly ever away from his side and listened to Motonobu's mumblings as if they were life itself. It was during this time, I think, that several samurai were named who were considered very dangerous to the fledgling government. When his father died, Nori felt he was he was commissioned by Motonobu to secure the future of Japan and assassinate those who were a very possible threat."

"I guess Yahiko's father was one of the name mentioned," Kaoru said and the other woman nodded.

"And what is your connection with Nori?" Kenshin asked, his violet eyes fixated on the woman.

Ise hesitated for a long moment, glancing over at Yahiko before she lowered her gaze. "I am his sister. Motonobu was my step-father whom I took care of until he died." She lifted her gaze, an unconscious plead in her voice as she spoke. "Please, I know Nori is wrong to do all this, but he gets confused easily. He won't harm anyone else, just those that Motonobu mentioned. Once he is convinced of something, it is very hard to change his mind."

"Hmph, you've been after him for a year and you still haven't brought him to his senses? You should have come to the police with this information a long time ago," Saitoh said.

Ise slid her gaze over to the wolf, her eyes flashing anger. "And what would you do to him then? He needs help, not a prison cell!"

"Who said anything about prison? Killing fifteen men is a crime punishable by death."

She rose on her knees, emotions running across her face as she tried to sort through the anger, fear, and hopelessness. "Inspector, please! I did not tell this to you so you could have him killed!"

"We should worry about that later," Kenshin interrupted calmly. "Right now, we need to find Nori before he can kill anyone else."

Every pair of eyes landed on Yahiko except Saitoh who snorted in derision. Yahiko blinked and looked back at everyone. "What? I'm not going to hide, if that's what you're thinking. This Nori guy owes me a rematch!"

"Yahiko, he's too strong for you," Kaoru began, not bothering to hide her nervousness. After all, she didn't want to lose her only pupil and she knew firsthand of Nori's strength.

The youth interrupted her, his dark eyes flashing in anger. "Then I'll train harder until I can defeat him! What's the point of learning to protect those I love if I can't fight my own battles? I can't hide behind Kenshin forever."

"Spoken like a true samurai warrior," Kenshin murmured while Kaoru turned to him.

"Kenshin! You don't expect him to fight Nori on his own, do you? He's too fast and strong and skilled!"

"I say if the brat wants to give it a go then let him." Saitoh had taken out another cigarette and was enjoying it as everyone looked in his direction. "If he's got more pride than sense, this'll teach him to leave this kind of business to the grown-ups."

"You know, I've had enough out of you about how I'm just a kid," Yahiko growled. "I've gotten better and stronger! Miss Otsuka, what do you think?"

"Er …" Ise cringed slightly as all eyes swung towards her this time. She said carefully, "Nori has been trained by Motonobu ever since he was a boy and never shirked his practices. He is a good warrior who fought by his father until the very end. Seeing as I've never seen your skills, Sir Yahiko, I wouldn't be able to say." She took a deep breath and continued, "However, Nori will not stop from coming after you. Please, I beg you all not to kill him. I know now that I can't stop him on my own, which is why I'm asking for your help. I can heal him to a certain extent, but I need time to do so."

"Heal him? How?" Kaoru asked, her brow furrowed in puzzlement.

"Ki healing. Apparently, Miss Otsuka is skilled in that department," Saitoh said off-handedly. "Though I don't know how that's going to help a deranged nutcase."

Ise glowered at the officer, resisting the urge to do bodily harm. "He's not deranged! He's always been a little confused and he was raised as a warrior, trained to fight. The only one who truly ever understood him was his father and when Motonobu died, so did Nori's steady influence. I've done the best I could but I guess it's not good enough." She sighed and slumped back to her seat. "I've failed them both."

Yahiko scowled as Ise lapsed into a defeated silence. The hopeless look in her eyes was more than he could bear. _Ah, women_. He rubbed the back of his head absently as he spoke to her. "Look, I really don't know what's going on with this Nori guy, but if it really means that much to you, we'll help you find him, okay? But as much as I hate to admit it, Saitoh's right in that he should be turned over to the police. The other victims deserve to know that he's been captured and won't hurt anyone else."

Ise looked up and studied the young swordsman for a long moment. Finally, a small smile curved the corners of her lips up. She could now see why her stepfather had spoken so highly of the Myojins, of their honor and skill. "Thank you, Sir Yahiko. You are right, of course. As confused as Nori is, he knows right from wrong." She took a deep breath and straightened. Now that she had thrown their lot with this group, it was time to give them all the information needed to defeat her brother. "Nori is very consistent in that he will continue to try and try again until he accomplishes his goal. That means he won't attack anyone else until either he or Sir Yahiko are defeated."

"Good!" Yahiko hopped up to his feet, his right hand clenched into a fist. The burning look of determination flared up in his dark eyes. "And next time, I'm not going to let him beat me!"


	3. Chapter 3

Sanosuke pushed the gate to the dojo open, strolling inside as he played with the fishbone bobbing in his mouth. He glanced around for everyone, mildly confused at the relative silence. "Hey, Missy, is it dinnertime yet?" he called out, venturing further into the dojo and deftly avoiding the large puddles left behind by the rain. Maybe they were already eating. But without him? 

"They went to the Akabeko," Yahiko answered as he came around the corner, summoned by Sano's call. His bamboo sword was hefted onto his right shoulder as he wiped the sweat on his brow from the towel hanging from his neck. "It was Miss Ise's treat."

"What? And no one told me! Oh, man!" Sano moaned, hating to miss out on a free meal, especially if it meant beef pot. But something didn't seem right. He frowned and looked at Yahiko. "Hey, wait a minute. Who's Miss Ise, and why aren't you with them?"

"I'm training, that's why. I just had some cold leftovers. There's some miso soup and rice left if you want." Yahiko turned and headed back to the training hall.

Sano stared at the youth incredulously. Yahiko ate cold leftovers and didn't follow the others to the Akabeko? What in the world was going on here? He followed the young swordsman inside the room and crossed his arms across his chest. "Hey, did something happen while I was gone? And who's this Miss Ise person already!" _Why does the good stuff always happen when I'm not here?_ he grumbled to himself. He could have offered to take Yahiko's share of beef pot if the kid wasn't going to eat it.

Yahiko got into position and began to practice his swings again, making sure to keep his movements crisp and deliberate. "It's a long story and I've got to train. Maybe you should head over to the Akabeko and get them to tell it to you."

Sano stared at Yahiko as if he had suddenly sprouted another limb. He had never seen the younger man so focused or so solemn. It was creepy, almost like talking with Aoshi. Except the height, of course. _Hehe_. "Are you serious? What the hell happened while I wasn't here?" he half wailed, frustrated at the lack of answers.

Yahiko groaned and stopped his swings. "All right, all right! Miss Ise's brother is after me and I'm training harder so I can defeat him. Is that good enough?"

"No, that leaves me with more questions," Sano shot back. "Why is Miss Ise's brother after you and why didn't anyone tell me they were going to the Akabeko!" He paused in mid-rant as the words finally sunk in and squinted at Yahiko. "Wait a minute. If someone's after you, why are you here alone? Shouldn't Kenshin be near by, just in case?"

Yahiko growled out his frustration at Sano's words. "That's why I didn't go with them! I'm not going to let Kenshin fight all my battles for me! Now, leave me alone!"

Sano put his hands out in a gesture of surrender, realizing the youth was serious. He set aside his teasing manners – for the moment, anyway. "Hey, sorry but I can't stop asking questions until I know what's going on. You had better start from the beginning."

Yahiko sighed and did what he was told, realizing he wouldn't get any peace until Sano was appeased. By the time he finished with the story, the other man was grinning. Sano slapped the young swordsman on the back heartily and said, "Well, congratulations on your first family grudge fight, it should be a good one. So, we don't know when this Nori guy is going to show up, eh?"

Yahiko shook his head. "Miss Ise said it probably wouldn't be tonight, which is why she offered to take us out, probably because she was feeling bad about this whole thing. And Saitoh said he'd assign some guards tonight, just in case." Yahiko heard the gate to the dojo unlatching again and poked his head out of the training hall. "Hey guys, what are you doing back so early?"

Kenshin glanced up and smiled at Yahiko while Kaoru locked the gate. "Miss Ise thought she felt her brother's ki along the way and decided to go investigate. We thought it would be better to bring dinner back home so we could all share it. Evening, Sano."

Sano stuck his hand out of the room to wave at the wanderer. "Evening Kenshin, Missy." He peered over Yahiko's head and his eyes were drawn to the package in the red-head's arm. "Is that … beef pot?" he asked, mouth agog.

Kaoru hmphed as she strolled past him to set dinner up. "Careful or you're going to slip on your own drool."

They settled down to eat as Yahiko and Sano squabbled over who should get the biggest portion – "You already ate dinner!" "Yeah, but there wasn't much of it. Besides, I'm training and I need the energy!" "I'm bigger, I'm the one in need here!" "Keep dreaming, moron!"

Kaoru sighed and shook her head, glancing at Kenshin to see what he was thinking. He had finished eating and was staring out from the open shoji doors. "Kenshin?" she asked softly.

He turned at her voice and offered her his gentle smile. "Yes, Miss Kaoru?"

She glanced at Yahiko still in heated argument with Sano and edged closer to him as if to seek comfort from the red-headed swordsman. "Are you sure Yahiko's ready to take on a trained samurai whose already killed so many people?" she asked, her voice a mere threat above a whisper. "It's not that I don't believe in my own apprentice but … this is a bamboo sword against a real one."

Kenshin smiled again, his own words quiet. "You shouldn't worry so much, Miss Kaoru, that you shouldn't. If it is necessary, I will intervene on Yahiko's behalf."

Relief blossomed within Kaoru at his words and she impulsively grabbed the wanderer into a tight hug. "Thank you, Kenshin. I feel a lot better about it now."

"Oro! Please, Miss Kaoru … I cannot … breathe!"

Yahiko and Sano stopped their bickering long enough to watch the couple. Sano let out a whoop. "Way to go, Missy! Take the bull by the horns and drag him in!"

Kaoru released her grip on Kenshin's gi, blushing furiously. She glared at Sano and whacked him on the head to cover her embarrassment. "You pervert!" she growled. Kaoru glanced back at the wanderer, who still looked dazed, and scowled. "Men!"

"Oro …"

From her damp perch on the trees overlooking the dojo, Ise couldn't help but smile as she watched Kenshin and Kaoru turn bright red at whatever the tall, brown-haired man said. Once again, she had dampened her ki so she could watch over them without their knowledge. _They're not related in any way, but they're as close as a family can be_, she thought wistfully, remembering her own childhood and the warmth of her adopted family. _Monotobu, Mother, I wish you were here now to give me guidance_.

It wasn't disrespectful that she called her stepfather by his first name as he had insisted on it. Ise had loved her real father terribly and Monotobu wanted her to understand that he could never replace him, even if he married her mother. Because of his understanding and gentleness, she had grown to love the Otsuka family enough to take their name.

A slight rustle behind Ise alerted her to the fact that she was no longer alone in the trees. She berated herself for not paying attention to her surroundings or her senses as she whipped her head back to look. Her right arm was inching towards the kunai hidden within the folds of her cloak. "Who's there? Show yourself!" she commanded in a hiss. She felt around for the intruder's ki but found nothing. Was it Nori?

The rustling stopped but a voice emerged from the foliage. "Ise?"

Ise put a hand to heart as if that would stop the sudden frantic beating. "Nori," she whispered.

By unspoken accord, they both jumped down from the tree branches to face each other for the first time in a year. Through the shower of raindrops burning silver in the moonlight that came down with them, Ise could see her brother had changed only slightly in the past months. He was still as tall and impressive as ever, having even towered over his own father by a good six inches. His long hair was carefully combed and secure as a topknot, something Motonobu insisted a good samurai would take care of, regardless of the pain of doing it. Nori's clothes were a little more worn and tattered with new tears, both the white hakama and gray gi boasting badly mismatched patches. He even looked a little thinner and bonier, as if he ate irregularly. Looking more closely, Ise could see that he was tired – something he couldn't hide from her despite his best efforts.

"Ise, what are you doing here?" he demanded gruffy, ignoring her anxious check on his wellbeing.

"You know why, Nori," she said quietly. She took a step forward but froze as her brother shifted into a defensive stance. Ise could only stare at him, dropping her guard so that he could see that his reaction hurt her. How could he think she was going to harm him?

"You told the police about me. I can no longer trust you," he said brusquely as if in response to her silent question. His dark eyes stared back at her, determined not to waver as she lifted pain-filled eyes to him.

"You were going to kill a child, Nori! What else was I supposed to do?" Ise whispered, fighting back the tears clouding her vision. Was this really her brother who had so patiently played with her when she demanded it, helped her in her ki training, who caught fish just for her to eat? She trembled, fighting back equal desires to demand her real brother back and to knock sense back into him.

"It was Father's last wish."

The terse words broke Ise restraint and her tears. She strode over to her brother and slapped him on the cheek, silvery streams running down her cheeks. "How dare you?" she hissed. "How dare you dishonor your father's memory by saying this is what he would have wanted? Motonobu was the finest samurai I had the honor of knowing and he would never stoop so low as to want to kill a child! Even if it was his greatest enemy, he wouldn't dare sully his name by such a dishonorable action! You are nothing like our father, nothing!"

Nori's body stiffened at her assault. "Take care, Ise," he said dangerously. "I will only take so much, even from you."

"Does it matter if you kill me too, Nori?" she asked, her voice reflecting the pain in her heart. "If you are determined to kill Yahiko, it is worse than murdering your own kin. At least I had the chance to live my life. That boy you are so determined to kill still has many years left before he can choose what he will make his life out to be."

Nori stared at his sister who suddenly seemed to wilt before his very eyes. His beautiful sister whom he accepted into the family without question because his father did. She was always the joy of the family, bringing sunshine and laughter even during times of war and bloodshed. He could see how much suffering he had caused her from the worry and intense travel pace he set. He had never seen her look so … defeated. Was he the cause of all this?

But … no. Nori's eyes hardened as he remembered his task. The voice inside of him reminded him of his duties as the last male Otsuka descendant still alive. He had to fulfill his father's last wishes, the words he spoke upon his deathbed. Myojin and the others _must_ die to prevent more killing. To preserve the future. To protect Ise and the future generation from ever seeing so much pain and blood again. He refused to kill those innocent but if any stood in his way, he must be strong enough to stop them as well. Motonobu Otsuka was strong, and he had not trained his son to be weak.

Nori gripped his sword for comfort, reassured by the familiar, worn handle as his eyes were riveted on the exhausted Ise. She had pursued him from the very first time and he could no longer afford her interference. He had the perfect opportunity to kill Myojin but she had surprised him with her ki attack. _When did she become so powerful?_ he wondered to himself. _How could she have gained so much skill when he wasn't looking?_

But – no, she wasn't so strong, he realized, still looking down at her bowed head. Ise was merely holding on by a thread. She looked so tired but refused to give up. A ghost of a smile flickered through his tense face. She was just like an Otsuka.

A level voice broke the silence, reflecting a mixture of annoyance and sarcasm. "Well, isn't this a cozy, loving reunion."

Ise lifted her head up instantly, searching for the owner of the voice. It was Inspector Saitoh, she realized, the scent of cigarettes wafting in their direction. But what was he doing here? She vaguely remembered something about him sending a few guards over to protect the occupants of the dojo. _Curses, I forgot about that!_

The said police officer strode over, stopping a few feet away from them as he blew the smoke from his mouth. His hard amber eyes studied the scene before him before he shook his head in disgust. _Idiots. Why did they insist on being so melodramatic? _"Didn't I explain to you, madam, that I don't appreciate people dying during my watch? It creates more paperwork than I care to do. Kindly back away from the madman so I can take care of this myself."

Ise could feel Nori bristle at his words and she leapt in front of her brother as if to protect him. She sent Saitoh a pleading look. "Inspector, please! Allow me and my brother to work this out on our own."

Saitoh examined his cigarette and deemed there was at least one last puff to take from it. He did so and flicked the butt aside, allowing it land in a puddle where the water would snuff out the fire. "Please, from what it looked like, he was going to skewer you and I'd have to chalk you up as victim number sixteen. If that's your idea of handling it, you may need as much help as the killer there. Step aside or I'll arrest you for standing in the way of official police business."

Nori growled at the other man, not liking his tone of voice. "How dare you insinuate that I would hurt my sister in any way?"

Saitoh shrugged. "You're a killer. You had your hand on your sword. What other conclusion can I draw from it?" His wolf eyes glanced briefly at Ise before settling back on the other man, studying him. "So, you think you are doing the right thing? How disappointing. A true warrior would never seek the death of children and women."

Another insult. Nori abruptly shoved Ise aside and charged the smirking police officer, drawing his sword. "How dare you? Die!"

"Nori, stop!" Ise called, panic edging her voice. She had heard rumors of the Wolf of Mibu and if they were even half right ...

Saitoh sighed at his opponent's impatience and waited until the last moment to draw his katana, meeting the attack head-on. "'Die'? I've heard more original battle talk from the brat you were trying to kill." The discordant tone of their weapons crossing pealed in the air, startling in their clarity. Nori pressed against him, using his superior strength to try and overcome the police officer but Saitoh sprang back and smirked at the samurai. "Come now, is that all you've got to show? How you've managed to kill fifteen people with your pathetic skills is beyond me."

Nori snarled, scanning his opponent briefly for an opening. Stepping in, he opted for a diagonal slash starting from the left shoulder, hoping to throw him off guard with such an unusual attack. Saitoh immediately moved to parry the blow, turning his body slightly to the right and giving away some leverage with his sword, causing the larger swordsman to go slightly off-balance as he traveled farther than he expected. Smoothly, without pausing, Saitoh jerked his weapon back and swept around to the right until he was behind Nori.

"Hmph. Like I said, pathetic," Saitoh said with cold derision while the other man righted himself and glared at the wolf. "Surprise was the only reason you could have killed so many so far. I see no point in continuing with this when it is obvious your skills are inferior. Come along quietly now so you can stand trial for your actions."

Nori flushed red with rage at the casual dishonor to his father who had taught him the ways of the sword. "First you slight me and now you dare insult the Otsuka family name? For that alone, you will suffer with your life!" His dark eyes narrowed as he slowly shifted to execute his deadly four-prong attack.

"Looks like you've made a new friend, Saitoh."

Saitoh didn't even bother taking his eyes off the killer, recognizing instantly who it was from the annoying voice. "What do you want, idiot? Can't you see I'm in the middle of a fight here?"

Alerted by all the noise right outside the dojo, the whole group had gone out to investigate, suspecting it was Nori. Sano smirked as Kenshin helped Ise up to her feet while Kaoru and Yahiko ran to catch up, having been slowed down by a kimono and short legs, respectively. He really wasn't surprised to see Saitoh either, getting mixed up in the middle of things. "Nothing. I just want to see how long it'll take for you to finish this when you've been complaining about his lack of skill."

"Idiot," Saitoh muttered. He was still watching the killer who looked slightly bewildered at the impromptu party that was going on.

"Nori Otsuka!"

The loud voice startled them all as everyone drew their eyes to Yahiko. He stood tall – as tall as he could muster while panting, anyway – his bamboo sword out and pointed straight at the samurai. "Nori Otsuka, I challenge you to an honorable duel!"

"Yahiko!" Kaoru exclaimed.

Predictably, Yahiko ignored his teacher, focusing only on his opponent. His dark eyes were narrowed, sparking fire within its depths. "You want to kill me? Then do it one-on-one. If I lose, then you can kill me fair and square. If you lose, you turn yourself into the police without killing anyone else."

Nori, still tense, glanced around at everyone briefly. "No others will interfere?"

Yahiko nodded tersely. "On my honor."

Nori narrowed his eyes to look the youth over before returning the curt head jerk. "My father said the Myojins always kept their word. I accept your challenge of a duel. Tomorrow at dusk."

"At the dojo. Don't be late." Yahiko moved the bamboo sword to rest on his right shoulder before turning around.

There was a gleam of respect at the boy's courage from Nori's eyes. He glanced around at the rest of the people to make sure they were properly distracted before dampening his ki and leaping into the trees, heading back to his makeshift camp. He wouldn't let Myojin down at the duel tomorrow and already he was formulating a battle plan. He was so intent in his thoughts that he didn't even hear his sister's lost cry following after him.

"Nori!"


	4. Chapter 4

There was complete silence except Ise falling to the ground and weeping softly. Then Kaoru turned to Kenshin and whacked him on the head. "Kenshin, you jerk!" 

"Oro!"

"How could you let Yahiko do that?" She swung her gaze towards Saitoh who was well on his way to lighting another cigarette. Blue sparks lit from her eyes as she pointed a finger at him. "And you, why didn't you just arrest him, you no-good, golden-eyed, chimney sweep! You're supposed to be doing your job!"

Saitoh tossed the used match aside and brought the cigarette up to his mouth, inhaling it deeply. "Battousai, calm your woman. Her going hysterical isn't helping any."

"Oro?"

Kaoru narrowed her eyes at the calm police officer, contemplating the many ways she could make him squeal in pain. One, she could stuff those cigarettes all in his mouth and light it, preferably with one of Sano's friend's Katsu's bombs ….

"Calm down, Ugly, Saitoh's right. What's done is done." Yahiko turned to head back to the dojo. "I'm going back for some more training."

For once Kaoru overlooked her hated nickname as she stared at her apprentice. He seemed to be conveying utter confidence but who was he kidding? Despite Saitoh's dismissive words, Nori was battle-trained and he wouldn't hesitate to separate the bratty head from the bratty body. "How can you be so calm about this? He's going to – mmph!" She glared at Sano who had clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Listen, Missy, I think it's better to concentrate on how we're going to be helping Yahiko out instead of getting him to change his mind. Besides, he's already gone." He jerked his thumb to show that the youth had disappeared back within the dojo walls.

She fumed at his lack of respect to his teacher but knew what Sano said actually made sense. Uh oh, that wasn't a sign, was it? First, Yahiko taking on a hardened warrior on his own and now Sano making sense …

Kenshin helped Ise up to her feet and she wiped away her tears with one hand, managing a tiny smile. "Thank you, Mr. Himura. I'm all right, now." She took a deep breath and turned to Saitoh, who was still smoking with that annoying smirk on his face. "I assume you'll be here tomorrow as well?"

"I'll be here. He'll be arrested no matter the end of the duel."

Ise took another deep breath and nodded. She knew that she couldn't protect Nori any longer. And after speaking with him tonight, she knew he would not stop on his own. She stepped forward and lightly touched Kaoru on the arm. "Miss Kaoru, I am so sorry for all the trouble I've caused. I wish it could have ended in a different way, but I was still hoping that I could talk sense into my brother." She glanced away, unable to look at the other woman's face and see the condemnation. "If only I hadn't been so confident in my abilities to make him see reason, it wouldn't have come to this."

"It's all right," Kaoru said immediately, and when she thought about it, she knew it was true. She gripped Ise's arm and smiled when their eyes met. "You helped save Yahiko's life the first time and you gave us warning. Everything else … well, it just happened. But Miss Ise, if you could help Yahiko explain what your brother's weaknesses are …"

Ise nodded her understanding. "Of course. I will explain to him what sword style Nori uses, its strength and weaknesses."

Kenshin drifted to the wolf's side as the women talked, keeping his eyes on them. "I noticed you didn't step in and stop this duel, Saitoh."

Saitoh snorted and glanced at the wanderer before tossing aside the used cigarette. "He'll be arrested soon or later. Tomorrow night is as good as any so long as he doesn't kill anymore people between now and then. I'm just surprised you didn't jump in there and protest the duel yourself, Battousai."

"There are few more things important to Yahiko than his samurai pride. I will not be the one to take it away from him, that I will not," the red-head said quietly.

Saitoh snorted again. "The samurai's pride is all well and good, but it's exactly that that is driving Otsuka to be killing as he is. What is to stop the brat from doing the same thing in the future?"

Kenshin glanced up at his adversary and smiled, his violet eyes reflecting the certainty of his words. "His heart." He stifled a sudden yawn with a fist and looked over at the tall rooster head. "Come on, Sano, we should get some rest before tomorrow. I have a feeling it's going to be a long day, that I do."

Sano nodded. "Yeah, we'll need to keep a close eye on Yahiko .. it might be the last time we see him."

Kaoru, hearing his words, glared at the tall ex-fighter. "Don't say that!" she exclaimed.

Saitoh watched the four of them leave, allowing him to stand in silence within the woods. He considered the wanderer's words for a long moment then shook his head in disgust. "His heart, che. Every time I see you, Battousai, you get softer and softer." Turning around, Saitoh made his way back to his own home.

* * *

Kenshin stared up into the starry night as he sat on the porch. Sleep had eluded him and he was more than content to watch over the occupants while they slept. He kept his senses flared out in case Nori decided to arrive earlier than the appointed time, though the wanderer doubted it. Both he and Yahiko were quite passionate about the samurai's code of honor and would keep to it.

He wasn't at all surprised when the shoji doors opened and quiet footsteps shuffled in his direction. Yahiko plunked down next to Kenshin, still fully clothed, and glanced at him. "Are you thinking Nori Otsuka is coming?" he asked quietly.

Kenshin shook his head. "He will wait until dusk to arrive. I was just admiring the stars. They light up the heavens with their brilliance, that they do. I have rarely been given the luxury of seeing them, not since I was a child."

Yahiko nodded and looked up as well, clearly trying to see what the red-head found so fascinating. After all, stars were stars and not very exciting. After a moment of searching, he looked back at the wanderer. "Um, Kenshin?"

"Hmm?"

"I just wanted to say … thanks. You know, for making Kaoru promise to stay out of the duel. It was kind of rash on my part, I guess, but …" Yahiko shook his head. "After the last time, I couldn't stand feeling so helpless again. I've learned a lot from her _and_ you and I – I just wanted to thank you."

Kenshin looked down at the young swordsman sitting next to him and smiled – rather painfully – as he remembered the thuds and smacks accompanying his plea to Kaoru not to interfere with Yahiko's duel. His request had not been taken graciously but the combined forces of both her boarders finally resulted in a disgruntled promise. "You are quite welcome. But you know, Miss Kaoru was just worried about your safety, that she was."

"Yeah, I know." Yahiko kicked his legs out idly, looking at his hakama. "She tends to worry a lot, doesn't she? She'll be a good mother some day, with all that bossing around she does." He paused, and realizing he was complimenting her, snickered and in his usual manner added, "If she can find some blind idiot to marry her first, that is."

Kenshin merely smiled and looked back up at the stars. There was silence between the two for a long moment before the wanderer broke it this time, his voice thoughtful. "Do you have a strategy on how you will defeat Nori in your duel tomorrow?"

"I've thought of a few things, depending on his swordsman style. Miss Ise promised to tell me what she knew about it tomorrow. I kind of figure I have to wait and see what he does first, though. See how he attacks and all."

"I see. That is a good start. You would do well to remember how fast he is, as well."

"Yeah, I know."

Kenshin glanced over at the younger swordsman and smiled to himself as he found the boy's gaze up at the stars, as if searching the great expanse for some answers. "You know, Yahiko, your duel will require you to rest. If you are too tired by dusk, it will not be a true fight between warriors."

Yahiko nodded and climbed to his feet. "Right, thanks Kenshin." He hesitated before turning. "So I guess I'll see you in the morning."

"Indeed. Sleep well, Yahiko." Kenshin watched as the youth slipped back inside and close the shoji door before shifting his gaze to the left. "You can come out now, Miss Kaoru." He smiled as he imagined her blush at being found out as she shuffled out from her hiding place. She sat down in the same place Yahiko had just abandoned to his right. "You are up very late, Miss Kaoru. Shouldn't you be resting as well?"

"I can't sleep. Every time I close my eyes, all I see is Nori cutting Yahiko down."

"You should have more faith in your pupil's abilities, that you should," Kenshin chided gently.

Kaoru frowned at the wanderer. "This has nothing to do with Yahiko's abilities and everything to do with Nori finding no qualms about killing people, especially a boy. Are you really going to let him take Yahiko's life if he wins?"

"Those were the conditions of the duel," Kenshin said noncommittally.

Kaoru opened her mouth to let the idiot red-head know exactly what she thought of those 'conditions' when another thought flitted through her mind. While it did annoy her that Kenshin seemed so calm and collected when she wanted to break something, Kaoru realized he wouldn't allow any harm to come to Yahiko or to any of them. So that must mean he was planning something! Despite herself, relief seeped into her heart and she only half-heartedly punched him on the shoulder. "Kenshin, you jerk," she said wearily, surprising him. He could have at least told her that he had an alternative plan in mind.

But then again, perhaps he thought Kaoru would know he was concocting some sort of rescue. She shook her head to clear it and stifled a yawn behind one hand.

Kenshin, of course, heard and he turned his head to look at her. "You should go to bed as well, Miss Kaoru. I have a feeling Yahiko will need you more than ever tomorrow, that I do."

Kaoru smiled and did something that surprised them both. She took his right arm in her grasp and laid her head on his shoulder. "I will. I just … want to look up at the stars for a little while longer."

Kenshin blinked at the unexpected gesture, staring for a long moment. But as her warmth seeped into him, he finally smiled and laced his fingers with hers as together they gazed up at the twinkling sky.

* * *

Morning dawned on the dojo, bringing with it a clear, crisp day. All the occupants inside had risen far earlier than normal, slight tension straining the morning routines. Inside the training hall, Yahiko was already doing another set of katas, sweat dripping down the side of his face. Kaoru stood there, dressed in her kendo uniform, critically watching his form for mistakes. Any slip of attention in battle could mean between life and death.

A few feet away from them, Ise watched the youth perform his drills without complaint, his face a mask of concentration as Kaoru rapped out orders to him in a continuous stream. Despite her worry, she was impressed with his stamina and strength. Still, it couldn't be enough. A boy with a bamboo sword was no match for a man who had seen countless battles and fought with a real weapon.

"Miss Kaoru! Miss Ise! Yahiko! Breakfast is ready!" Kenshin's faint voice floated towards the open training hall doors.

"Fifty more, Yahiko, then you can rest," Kaoru called. She flashed a smile at Ise. "Why don't you go ahead of us, Miss Ise? Please tell Kenshin we won't be long."

Ise returned the smile. "You are a very hard teacher, Miss Kaoru. Very well, I'll tell Mr. Himura that you two are on your way." She headed out of the room and followed the worn trail between the dojo and the house. She was surprised to see that two people were already seated on around the table. One was the tall, brown-haired man she recognized from yesterday. The other was a very pretty woman with long, dark hair, rose red lips, and a delicate complexion.

Kenshin glanced over his shoulder and smiled. "Good morning, Miss Ise. I don't think you were introduced to Sano yesterday. And this is Miss Megumi."

Sano, already eying the hot dishes, merely lifted a hand in a distracted wave. The woman next to him rolled her eyes at his lack of manners before smiling at Ise. "Any friend of Sir Ken's is a friend of mine."

"Miss Megumi is a doctor. She was afraid that she may not be able to come in time for the duel tonight so she was kind enough to drop off some medical supplies before she began her rounds," Kenshin explained.

"Sanosuke stopped by last night to tell me what had happened. I can't believe our little Yahiko actually challenged a fully trained samurai into a duel!"

Ise came up and took a seat at the table. "Yes, it was quite a .. surprise," she said softly. Yahiko may have offered the challenge but her brother had accepted, which was much worse.

Megumi seemed to sense the other woman's guilt and offered an encouraging smile. "Don't worry about it, With Sir Ken here, I'm sure everything will turn out all right." She hesitated before adding, "And the raccoon girl _is_ a pretty good teacher, I suppose."

Ise furrowed her brow in puzzlement. "Are you referring to Miss Kaoru? Why on earth would you call her the 'raccoon girl'?"

Sano chuckled. "Cause she is one, of course. Speaking of the Missy and Yahiko, why aren't they here yet?"

"I'm sure they'll be along shortly," Kenshin said as he poured everyone some tea. "We can start eating once they arrive."

In a moment, a sweaty Yahiko and Kaoru trotted around the corner and flopped into their usual places. Ise had to smile as she once again heard arguments from the young swordsman and Sano about who deserved the bigger portion. It seemed as though that a life-and-death duel would not deter those two from quarreling over the usual things.

Breakfast was pleasant but quiet once the spat was over. Yahiko gulped down his food and hopped up, announcing that he was going to return to his training. Kaoru sighed and followed him a short time later, leaving Kenshin to clear the table. Megumi bid everyone farewell with the promise that she would hurry back here as soon as she was done with her rounds and Sano escorted her out. Ise sighed deeply and, after being gently forbidden from helping him with dishes, wandered back out to the training hall.

Yahiko was once again running through his drills as Kaoru watched him but he stopped as soon as Ise stepped into the dojo. "Miss Ise! I'm ready to hear all about what sword style your family uses."

Ise smiled faintly at his determined tone. "I'll do better, Yahiko. I'll spar with you."

Both teacher and student gaped at her. "You know how to use the sword?" Yahiko asked, his eyes shifting into skeptical respect.

Ise shrugged uneasily. "I've never really had formal training, no. But I've watched my stepfather and brother train all the time and was involved in other practices as well, such as the ki healing Inspector Saitoh told you about. I may not be very good and strong with a wooden sword, but I should be able to give you different aspects on how he'll attack. And then Miss Kaoru can take over since I'm certain she'll catch onto it."

Kaoru, still bemused by Ise's offer, nodded. "Let me get you some training clothes to wear; luckily, you seem about my size. You can't really move in that kimono." She moved off to the house to fetch her spare clothes.

"So will your brother emphasize offence or defense?" Yahiko asked, going back to his drills as they waited.

"Most likely it will be attacking. He has perfected a four-prong attack that targets the chest area in very tight clusters. This usually enables a killing blow within minutes since either the lungs or heart is punctured. Sometimes, his sword will not be able to go in too deeply because the opponent jumps back or turns enough. If that is the case, they can be saved with immediate medical treatment."

Yahiko eyed her from the corner of his eye. "Is that how you were able to save some of those people he attacked?"

Ise nodded. "Some of them. You must also understand, Yahiko, that along with his physical attacks, Nori will also use his ki to intimidate you or even overpower your self-confidence. My family has taught that the sword and ki go hand-in-hand in battle; you must be on your guard and trust in your abilities. Also, do not let him lull you into thinking that the duel will go easily if he is wounded. Like me, he knows how to change his ki in order to trick you into thinking he has all but given up."

Yahiko nodded thoughtfully as Kaoru bustled back in. "I left the change of clothes in your room, Miss Ise, along with some padding. I'll have Yahiko warm up until you return."

Ise nodded her thanks and headed back to the house. Finding the training clothes exactly where Kaoru said she left it, she changed quickly and headed back to the dojo, shifting uneasily in the new clothes. It also didn't help to wear the padding Kaoru provided which would give some protection around her mid-section. She wasn't sure what caused her to offer sparring with the youth, but if it helped in any way, she couldn't complain.

Inside, they squared off ten feet away from each other with Kaoru officiating. When she dropped her arm to begin the round, Yahiko immediately launched into an attack, choosing a straightforward frontal slash. Ise gripped her wooden sword tightly, held her defensive position, and waited until the last moment. When he was almost upon her, she flared her ki up and swung the bokken just like she saw Nori do when he had sparred with others. Yahiko, eyes widening at the sudden power channeling towards him, faltered and was immediately tossed aside by Ise's block. He slammed into the dojo wall and slid to the floor.

Kaoru covered her eyes with her hands.

Kenshin popped his head inside at the thumping noise, making a soft "Oro!" when he saw what had happened.

Ise dropped her bokken and ran to help him but was stopped by Kaoru.

"Back to your position," the assistant master barked. "This isn't the time to coddle him. Yahiko, get up and resume your position!"

He stirred with a loud, heartfelt groan as he felt his body ringing not only from meeting the wall so harshly, but at the sheer amount of ki thrown at him. "I see … what you mean now, Miss Ise." He climbed to his feet and reclaimed the bamboo sword that had slid from his grasp. Stumbling back to his original position, he resumed his stance and nodded. "It was a hard lesson, but I'm ready now."

Ise took a deep breath and returned the nod. "I hope so, Yahiko."

Kaoru made sure both fighters were ready before she dropped her arm. "Begin!"

This time, Ise approached him with lightning steps, her wooden sword aimed at his head. She concentrated her ki on pushing Yahiko's sword arm away from her, making sure to attack simultaneously. To her surprise, instead of fighting against the power focused on his arm, Yahiko ducked under her swing to the head and actually went with the force of ki, causing him to turn. Instead of stopping, however, he continued to spin around in a full circle, his shinai out and catching her in the ribs with full impact.

Ise gasped and fell back, her sword falling from her hands, forgotten. It took her a long moment to remember how to breathe and she gulped in the air gratefully.

Yahiko cringed as he stood up. "I'm so sorry," he began but was stopped when she raised her hand.

"That is exactly … what you need … to do to win," she said between breaths. "Do _not_ let Nori distract you with his dual attack. He will try all sorts of combinations and moves, but he is consistent in that he will use both sword and ki." She offered him a painful smile and accepted his help back to her feet. "Now that I've done all I can in that department, I believe I'll let Miss Kaoru take over the spar from here," she said rather ruefully.

Kenshin helped Ise over to the wall while Kaoru took her place in the middle. "All right, Yahiko, let's see what you've got," the assistant master said with an evil gleam in her eyes. The young swordsman visibly swallowed and cast Kenshin a pleading glance. When the wanderer merely smiled and shrugged, he turned back to his teacher, resigning himself to acquiring a few more bruises before dusk ever arrived.

The rest of the morning sped by, interrupted by lunch which Yahiko wolfed down quickly. He stood to resume his training but Kaoru stopped him.

"Go take a nap."

"A _what_?"

"A nap. And a bath. You stink." She helped Kenshin carry the dishes into the kitchen and returned a moment later. Kaoru raised her eyebrows when she saw Yahiko still standing there, a scowl on his face.

"What do you mean a nap and a bath? I've got to start training again!"

Kaoru sighed, deciding she had to spell it out for her student since he obviously didn't understand. "Look, Yahiko, training is important and everything, but there's really nothing else you can do that will help you at such a short time anyway. Besides, with all those extra falls you took this morning, your body is bound to get sore soon. The worst that can happen is that your muscles tighten up and you lose your edge in speed."

Kenshin nodded his agreement as he stepped out from the kitchen. "Miss Kaoru is right, that she is. You would be better off resting for your match and soaking your aching body in hot water than pushing yourself harder. I can get the water heated up for a bath after I do the dishes."

Yahiko still held onto the scowl but nodded his assent, marching off to his room. He could argue with Kaoru all he wanted, but if Kenshin agreed with her, it was best to just listen to them.

Ise insisted on doing the dishes, pointing out that heating the bath water would take quite some time and effort. After she was done, she went over to the training hall to meditate. Her nerves were beginning to get jittery so she could only imagine what Yahiko and the others were going through. But she knew in order to give all the help she could, she needed to calm herself. Besides, her ribs were aching, a rueful reminder that she shouldn't be so rash to offer herself as a target next time.

Ise sat down and relaxed in one corner of the dojo, allowing her mind to empty of all thoughts. She floated along quietly, allowing her senses to flare out and see what was happening in her surroundings. She could feel Yahiko's restless ki fidgeting in the bath as he tried to obey the order to rest; Ise smiled faintly at his difficulty. She moved on to find Kaoru scrubbing the floor of the wrap-around porch of the house intently as if there was a stain that wouldn't go away. Kenshin she couldn't feel at all; he must be skilled in hiding his ki as well, she realized, musing at that thought. He must be a good warrior but really, she couldn't imagine a more gentle man. Besides, what true swordsman said 'oro'?

Ise had to chuckle at direction her thoughts were going. She truly enjoyed the people here. They were alive and affectionate (sometimes) but still so loyal to one another. They were the kind of family she once had but lost. She still had Nori, but her brother's world revolved around Motonobu. Once that connection was gone, it was as if their family had broken apart at the seams.

Ise sighed deep in her soul. _Nori, wherever you are, I hope you realize that I know you feel alone after your father's death. But I'll always be your family, no matter what._

* * *

When Ise awoke from her nap with a light blanket draped over her, she realized that the sun was preparing to set over the western horizon. Alarmed that she had allowed herself to zone out for so long, she folded up the blanket and hurried out of the dojo, feeling around for Kaoru and Yahiko. She found them outside in the backyard and cursed herself for taking over the training hall so they couldn't use it. Instead of waking her, they probably moved whatever practicing left to do outside.

Ise drifted closer, not hearing Yahiko shout out numbers as he practiced his drills. Instead, she found teacher and pupil sitting down with their legs crossed and eyes closed in meditation. Kaoru spoke to Yahiko softly, reminding him of the principles of the Kamiya Kasshin style.

"The sword that gives life is the one that protects. It was created to protect those closest to you and thus does not focus on swift attacks that will kill your opponent. Instead, you must use your skills and your desire to protect, channeling it to disarm and disable your opponent. Nori Otsuka is a samurai who has been trained to kill. But you, Yahiko Myojin, are a warrior trained to save the very lives he wants to take.

"It doesn't matter that he is bigger or stronger or faster or even carries a sharper weapon than you. All that matters is that you truly know in your heart who you are and why you are doing what you are doing. If those reasons are not clear, then the Kamiya Kasshin style is of no use to you. But if you know deep inside of you the reasons why you are here today – to protect those in need of your protection – then you will not fail."

Ise hovered nearby, struck by those words. She had been raised in a samurai home where the sword ruled, but she had never heard of such a thing before. It was an interesting concept and she wished Nori and even her stepfather would have heard of it all those years ago.

"Failure is not an option." Yahiko opened his eyes and looked skyward at the streaking heavens now plied with pastel colors. "That's what Kenshin said a long time ago about the sword that protects. He said that if I was going to walk this path, I couldn't fail. It would mean I failed those who were depending on me." He turned to Kaoru who had opened her own eyes, his expression unusually fierce. "I won't lose, Kaoru. Not just because it's my life, but I know there are people out there who need me. I've got a lot of other things to do before I even consider dying."

Kaoru nodded as her eyes glittered with sudden tears. "That's right, Yahiko. And I won't forgive you either if you do. After all, I spent all this time training you. If you die on me now, I'll have to start all over again." She turned aside to dash her tears away in private before they fell.

Yahiko, for once sensitive to her feelings, pretended not to notice. Instead, he climbed to his feet and picked up his trusty bamboo sword to heft it onto his right shoulder. "Well, I guess we had better wait for Nori at the gate." He trotted off while his teacher scrambled to her feet.

Ise stepped forward, feeling her brother's uncensored ki approaching quickly. "Miss Kaoru? We should go, too." She sent a quick prayer up to the deities for luck and took a deep breath.

"Nori's here."


	5. Chapter 5

Yahiko's eyes were fixed on the gate, ignoring the tension he felt from the two men flanking him. The sun had begun its descent into the western horizon, the sky flushing with brilliant crimson and pink. Far away, the inky twilight was beginning to steal across the land, heralding the end of the day. Yahiko tried not to think that this might be the last sunset he would ever see. 

Nervous strain ran over his stocky body though he tried to hide it. He wasn't scared, exactly, more like anxious to begin and end it as quickly as possible. Yahiko knew death was a very real possibility, but he couldn't let that stop him from doing what he thought was right. If he could defeat Nori Otsuka this night, all the killings would stop and maybe the families of the slain samurai and their sons could find some peace.

He did it for them. And for himself.

A blurred figure appeared from above, having hopped over the gate instead of going through it. Landing gracefully a few feet away from the three males, Nori stood and looked them all over, his expression composed. "It is time. Are you prepared, son of Myojin?"

Yahiko regripped his bamboo sword and scowled at the samurai. "It's _Yahiko_ Myojin and don't you forget it!" He could feel the tension increase in Kenshin and Sano but shook it off; he had other things to worry about than them rushing in to interfere in the duel. Their word was good enough.

Nori inclined his head slightly in a gesture of small respect. "Of course. Let us begin, Yahiko Myojin. There is no need to put this off."

Yahiko nodded and moved away from his friends until he was parallel to the entrance of the dojo. The duel would take place outside, right at the gates where they could move more easily. He heard rather than see Kaoru and Ise appear from the back, huddling together with Kenshin and Sano. They were all there now, no doubt praying and hoping for a miracle.

Yahiko absently wiped his sweaty palms on his hakama and took a deep breath. He shifted into a neutral position that would allow him to shift into attack or defense mode quickly; it was better to be cautious on the first turn.

Ten feet away, Nori stood, watching the boy samurai with cool, dark eyes. Very slowly, he thumbed his katana up and drew the blade in one, smooth motion. The weapon fell into his grip like a comfortable extension of his arm. "Are you certain you wish to use a shinai instead of a real blade?" he called. It was suicide to enter a battle without a metal sword and he was puzzled, to say the least. How could the boy expect to win?

Yahiko nodded once, shortly. "This is the weapon I choose." He didn't bother going into further detail; after all, someone like Nori Otsuka who had killed both in times of battle and in times of peace wouldn't understand.

Behind the young swordsman, Kaoru clutched onto a handful of Kenshin's gi. "I can't watch," she whispered. But she was unable to look away. Sano patted her shoulder gently, for once gentle, and she flashed him a faint, grateful smile. Ise remained silent next to the kendo instructor, fixated on her brother's form with unwavering eyes.

Nori slowly shifted into position, locking eyes with Yahiko. He blanked everything out, even his sister's condemning stare to focus entirely on his opponent. _It would be a short match_, he thought regretfully. There was something about Myojin that gained his respect. The boy was brave and honorable (not to mention foolish, but time and experience would take care of that), a good marking in a samurai, especially in an era where the warrior spirit was considered obsolete. But his father's wishes could not be ignored and there was no turning back now.

The silence between them stretched, both warriors at ready and waiting for a mutual sign to begin the attack. Tension thrummed in the air as neither dared even so much as to twitch. Yahiko was conscious of sweat beading down the side of his face but he didn't try to wipe it off. Instead, he watched his opponent with narrowed eyes, trying to remember everything Miss Ise told him. Simultaneous attacks, one physical, one supernatural, both equally deadly if he wasn't cautious.

A lonely bird honked to its flight mates, startling the squeezing hold in the air. Instantly, both sprang forward, shifting to attack one another with their respective sword styles with two different goals in mind.

Yahiko could already feel Nori gathering his ki together to attack even as the metal blade flashed in the dying sunlight. He could see it was aimed for his chest and assumed this was the four-prong attack Miss Ise told him about. But where was the ki going to be focused ..?

There! Nori focused it exactly behind his sword attack to give it greater thrusting power. Yahiko skidded to the right to dodge the attack, the tip of the sword barely missing his chin by inches. As Nori moved past him, propelled by his forward movements, Yahiko twisted his body slightly to focus his attack on his opponent's joint where the shoulder and arm met. The bamboo sword hit its target with a solid _thunk_!

They turned to face each other again, both now more aware of the other's skills. Yahiko frowned as he noticed Nori merely shake off the effects of his attack. _Maybe I should have borrowed Kenshin's reverse-blade sword_, he thought ruefully, eying the katana that was pointed at his heart. _But it's too late now. Besides, I guess if I couldn't win this fight with the Kamiya Kasshin style, I don't deserve to be Ugly's student anymore._

Yahiko suddenly realized Nori was attacking again and barely ducked the swing aimed at his neck. Too late, he realized he should have paid attention; Nori followed up with full frontal ki attack, the enormous power shoving him to the ground and back a good ten feet. The young swordsman slid on the ground and eventually came to a complete stop, groaning at the pain radiating from his ribs and backside. The sheer force knocked the wind out of him and no doubt bruised his bones some.

"What is he doing?" Kaoru whispered to no one in particular, staring at Yahiko in bewilderment. A spurt of anger kicked in at his lack of attention and she scowled. "He's in the middle of a duel and he's daydreaming? When I get my hands on him, he's going to pay for that mistake!" Not noticing the cringing expression on her friend's faces, she hollered, "What are you doing, Yahiko, taking a nap? Get up already and show him what I've taught you so far!"

Yahiko glared in his teacher's direction as he slowly climbed back to his feet. "Keep your shirt on, Ugly, I'm doing the best I can!" he yelled back. He did a quick inventory of himself; besides his hakama being torn from dragging on the ground, he was okay. He hefted his bamboo sword in his hand and stepped back into position, staring his opponent down. "Let's go!"

Nori charged forward, moving his sword for a diagonal slash across the youth's torso starting from the left shoulder, his mouth set in a grim line. His ki flared up, this time to intimidate his adversary, seeking to overcome his confidence.

Yahiko could almost see the tendrils of power creeping towards him, wrapping around to bind him in sudden fear and doubt. _I can't let him get to me. I need to focus_, he told himself, preparing for the attack. _I can't go head-on with a real sword, he'll just end up cutting the bamboo in half and then I'll be in _real_ trouble._ Noting Nori's stance as he swung his katana down, Yahiko jerked to the side where his opponent was open to attack. Leaping up in the air, he brought his shinai down on the exact same spot as he hit him before, at the joint on his shoulder. Nori grunted at the contact and attempted to swat him away in a backhand with the flat of his blade in a low, sweeping motion. Yahiko pedaled back out of reach and immediately aimed for the soft, inner part of his opponent's right arm, attacking with both hands on the hilt.

Nori was too experienced to be forced to drop his sword though the contact made his arm ring in pain. Grimacing, he retreated back a few steps, eying the youth with a little more respect. It was nearly inconceivable that a mere child could have hit him three times without Nori himself not landing a blow. Yahiko's small stature was compensated by his exceptional agility, but he was also well trained as if he could almost predict his movements before they happened.

Still, the bamboo sword was … well, a bamboo sword. It wouldn't do any permanent damage and it most certainly wouldn't stop the duel, even if the younger warrior continued to rain down with his attacks. Nori shook his head and resumed an attack stance; it would be better to end it here and now so he wouldn't give the boy hope that he could possibly win this match.

Yahiko watched his enemy's movements closely, looking for signs that his attacks were having any affect. Nori seemed to be moving a little more stiffly on the right arm, thanks to multiple hits, but it wasn't enough to slow the man down. _I need to end this as soon as possible. He still has the advantage over me and by now he must know I'll be expecting dual attacks. That's why he changed his tactic with the last attack, trying to overpower me._

Nori suddenly burst forward, shifting his sword to begin his favorite four-prong attack. He directed his ki ahead of him and, with a shout, focused it on Yahiko's sword arm. The boy compensated by not fighting against the power surging towards him, instead turning his whole body with it, as he did earlier when Ise used the same attack. But Nori was upon him within seconds, thrusting his blade in and out with supernatural speed.

Yahiko jerked slightly as it stopped in mid-spin. There was a stillness for a long moment before he fell forward onto the ground, still clutching his shinai in a death grip. A moment later, four puncture wounds appeared on his back and blood began to pour out, staining his yellow gi in an ugly puddle of crimson.

Not fifteen feet away, Kaoru stifled a gasp and was about to step forward but was halted as an arm shot out in front of her. She stared at Kenshin, unable to understand why he stopped her. She opened her mouth to protest when a hand descended on her shoulder. The assistant master looked up at Sanosuke who shook his head and motioned her to look at the wanderer again.

Kenshin's blank expression hadn't changed, but his eyes were no longer the wide violet. Instead, specks of deep gold swirled within his pupils as if fighting for dominance. His left arm that was held out to stop Kaoru slowly dropped to the reverse-blade sword resting on his hip, hovering over the sheath. He stood there, fighting against the urge to snatch his sword up and render swift justice in Yahiko's name.

Ise closed her eyes as guilt, anger, and shame swelled up within her chest. She knew Yahiko couldn't have won the duel, but there had been a slight hope, especially after his initial success. She hadn't been able to keep her brother from killing again. _Motonobu, I've failed you again. I am so sorry_.

Nori stared down at the body of his opponent, strangely bereft as if he erred in some way. But how could this be? He was carrying out his father's last wishes, just as Motonobu expected him to do. He had rid the world of another samurai who could in the future disrupt the peace of this era. Yet, there was no satisfaction, as there had been before. Instead, he felt a gut-wrenching emotion that shook him to the core. Guilt.

Nori looked back at the four people standing there. True to the boy's word, none of them interfered with the duel. Even now, he could feel anger and sorrow radiating from the group. The taller of the two men was clenching and unclenching his fists but stayed put. The shorter one stared at him unerringly, gold-flecked eyes gleaming with promised retribution.

His friends. Yahiko Myojin's friends.

For the first time in his life, Nori wondered if he was actually doing the right thing. It had seemed so clear before, when his father spoke of the horrors of war and how the Otsuka family had to prevent something so bloody from ever happening again. It was their duty as loyal citizens of Japan. Peace had to be preserved at all costs. And to him, that meant even at the expense of individual lives.

Yet his sister's words sprang to mind, unbidden. '_At least I had the chance to live my life. That boy you are so determined to kill still has many years left before he can choose what he will make his life out to be.'_

He had dismissed Ise's words, thinking her a mere woman and unable to understand the burden upon his shoulders. But Nori couldn't do it alone. Myojin, from what he could tell, had the makings of a fine samurai. Could the young swordsman, given the chance, have chosen to preserve the peace as well?

A soft groan from the body had Nori swinging his gaze back to his opponent. He could only stare as Yahiko twitched before slowly opening his eyes. He was alive?

Yahiko felt the burning sensation on his back and winced from the pain. No wonder people died from the four-prong attack. It was impressive. Not as impressive as the Hiten Mitsurugi, but still good enough to deliver a fatal blow had the blade gone in farther. Luckily, Ise's earlier warning and his own quick instincts to step away from his enemy before the attack saved him from any critical injuries.

But his back still burned. The wounds didn't go deep but they weren't exactly shallow, either. He had a feeling the recovery wasn't going to be fun at all.

Yahiko finally made a motion to get up, absently hearing Kaoru's cry of relief. Making a mental note to tease her about her unlady-like bellow at a later date, he got to his knees, rested for a moment, then climbed up to his feet and turned around to face his opponent once more.

Nori was staring at him in disbelief, having moved back a little to give him room. "But … how did you survive that attack? No one has ever gotten up from my special four-prong thrust!"

Yahiko strove for a confident, dismissive stance, bringing his bamboo sword up to rest against his right shoulder. Unfortunately, that was spoiled by a grimace as he moved, straining his back muscles. He had to remember to be more careful. "Just before you attacked, I stepped away to distance myself from you. Your thrusts hit, but it didn't go in as far as it would normally go."

"Hey, Yahiko! Quit flapping your jaw and finish your match already before you pass out from lack of blood!" Sano called out.

Nori glanced back before returning his gaze onto the youth in front of him. "Do you wish to continue?"

Yahiko scowled at the older man. "We're far from being done. I'm not giving up until I defeat you!"

What could have been a smile hovered over Nori's lips as he shifted into his attack stance once more. "Very well then, Yahiko Myojin. Let us continue." He sprang forward without warning, the katana descending rapidly on a frontal assault. Yahiko tried to side-step but realized his body wasn't going to cooperate as easily as it had before. He was forced to block with his bamboo sword, darting inward to meet the swing. The two weapons met in a jarring blow but Nori blinked. Instead of cutting through the bamboo sword and then onto its wielder, he had somehow been stopped.

Yahiko gritted his teeth as the attack nearly shook his entire body. Luckily, he had the foresight to step in and deflect the blow near the hilt of the katana where the blade was duller. His shinai had broken upon contact, but the bamboo splinters stopped the metal sword from descending any further.

Nori disengaged his blade and retreated back a step, his respect for the younger swordsman rising. "Very clever. But it is still too late. Your weapon is broken and your body has weakened. There is nothing left you can do."

Yahiko glanced at his weapon, noting only the hilt remained intact. "I'm not done just yet, Otsuka. The fight is still on!" Without waiting for an answer, he charged forward, ignoring the multiple twinges of pain in his back. Nori blinked at what could be described as a suicide attack, but raised his katana, fully intent on finishing this match. But Yahiko suddenly turned to his side and slid down, going between his opponent's legs to end up on the other side. Twisting around, he rammed the end of the hilt into the underside of Nori's right knee, causing the bigger man to fall. Without pausing, Yahiko leaped up and turned the end of the shinai so that the broken part was aiming down. As he descended, he jammed the broken weapon into Nori's right shoulder as hard as he could.

Yahiko landed in a heap, his body unable to hold him up from all the stress he was putting on his injured back. In a way, the young swordsman was glad. He had given all he could and now he could rest. The rest was up to fate.

Nori was stunned yet again. The pain in his shoulder was excruciating but still bearable. But once again, Myojin had taken him off-guard and managed to land another blow on him. _Father, I see what you meant about this family being so strong. The boy has much potential in him to become one of the finest swordsman Japan has ever seen._

He turned, ignoring the way his right leg almost gave out underneath him. Nori saw the crumpled form on the ground, darker blood streaming from his wounds. He knew the fight was over. Myojin had nothing else to give. It was time to end it.

Nori tried to raise his right arm for the killing blow, but for some reason, it wouldn't cooperate. He frowned in consternation, mentally ordering his arm to move. But it hung loosely at his side. That was when he noticed crimson streaks dripping down his hand and sword. But it wasn't Myojin's, it was his. He looked at his right shoulder and blanched at the sight of the bamboo sword digging into him. His arm was useless.

As if to prove the point, the katana in his grip suddenly slid onto the ground where it clattered and lay still. Nori stared at the weapon, unable to comprehend what had just happened. He had just dropped his sword, a death sentence to a samurai in the middle of battle.

"The duel is over."

Nori tore his eyes away from the fallen blade to look at the red-head who approached them. He must have looked dazed because the short man repeated his words again.

"The duel is over. It is a draw. Neither opponent can attack. Acknowledge it as such and we will tend to the injuries."

Nori looked at his sword again, then at Myojin. The boy was panting slightly but otherwise unmoving. His eyes were focused on him, no trace of fear within the dark pupils. "A draw," Nori heard himself say.

The red-head nodded, his violet eyes approving. He then turned to the boy samurai, kneeling down next to him. "Yahiko," he said softly.

It took a moment for Yahiko to respond, shifting his gaze back to the red-head. "Kenshin," he whispered. "I did the best that I could."

Kaoru came running up with Sano at her heels, arms filled with medical supplies. She dropped everything to the ground and began to fuss over Yahiko and his wounds despite his weak protest. She brushed the tears from her cheeks impatiently, catching the last rays of daylight as she examined his back.

The salty streams suddenly reminded Nori when he had brought Motonobu back home, injured during battle. Ise had greeted them in much the same way, upset and anxious but determined to help. Always before, she had been there for them both, a wellspring of infinite gentleness, patience, and wisdom. He didn't know why he was surprised that she would be right about the error his self-proclaimed mission. She had always been right before.

Nori stood there until a small hand touched his left arm and jerked him out of his thoughts. Looking down, he met the wide gaze of his sister.

"Let me see your injury," Ise said quietly. "Kneel down so I can take out the bamboo sword." Her hand moved to his good shoulder to press him down until he finally complied. Her expression paled at the ugly wound but she took a firm grip on the protruding hilt, working it out.

Nori hissed at the pain, staring at his sister's determined gaze. He bit back a curse as the sword was finally yanked free, blood running down his arm in large rivulets. He watched as Ise closed her eyes, put her hand inches away from the bleeding shoulder, and began to concentrate. A few moments later, the soothing ki that could only be Ise's swirled around him in a healing force, reducing the pain. When she could do no more, Ise stopped and opened her eyes.

"You'll still need further medical attention for that shoulder. There are also some splinters that will need to be removed. Doctor Takani should be able to do those things once she arrives."

"That will have to be done at the police station, I'm afraid," a smooth voice said next to them. A puff of cigarette smoke drifted their way. "After all, Nori Otsuka is under arrest for the murder and attempted murder of fifteen people."

Ise sighed, not having realized that Saitoh had joined the group. One of these days, she would have to ask him his secret on arriving unnoticed. "He should be taken care of at once," she began to argue, but was cut off by Nori.

"Let it be, Ise." Nori stood and looked down at the police officer. "You are alone?"

Saitoh inhaled his cigarette deeply before answering. "Should I not be?" His posture was relaxed, but that didn't fool the larger man. Hajime Saitoh was a warrior through and through and he would be prepared for anything.

"I suppose it doesn't matter," Nori admitted. He glanced at Myojin who was still being fussed over before looking at his sister. "I'm sorry for causing you so much grief, Ise. Please don't worry about me any longer."

Her dark eyes filled with tears at his words. "I'm always going to worry about you, Nori. You're my brother." She turned to Saitoh. "I'm going with him," she said firmly.

Saitoh barely managed to suppress rolling his eyes. "What a surprise. Come along, then." He turned and headed out, fully expecting the Otsukas to follow after him - which they did. As the police officer passed by, he acknowledged the remaining others only by a curt nod.

Kaoru stopped her fussing long enough to watch them leave, silently wishing Ise the best of luck. But everything else would have to wait; Yahiko had to be taken care of. She instructed Sano to hoist the youth up and carry him to his futon for further treatment, nipping at the ex-fighter's heels as they marched to the house.

Kenshin made move to follow but hesitated for a moment, glancing back at the gate where Saitoh had disappeared to. A small smile crept across his face as he quietly acknowledged the fact that the wolf had waited until the duel was over to fulfill his duty as a police officer. _Thank you, Saitoh, for allowing Yahiko to keep his samurai's pride, the pride I know you know about very well._ The wanderer then turned and headed inside.

* * *

A month passed and things returned back to normal at the dojo. Yahiko had recovered from his injuries, though he was still limited on his practice time for at least another two weeks. Still, it was better than lying on his stomach, unable to do anything, which he had been forced to do. Megumi had patched him up with her considerable skill, but she ordered plenty of rest, which meant boredom aplenty.

A note from Ise arrived at the dojo which Kaoru decided to read out loud while Kenshin was busy with the laundry and Yahiko was working on his swings outside. Sitting down on the porch, Kaoru opened the letter, eager to find out what had transpired during the past month while they were focused on Yahiko's recovery. "It says here that Nori is supposed to go to trial in a few days for his crimes. She thinks he'll be sentenced to death but the Otsuka family is trying to change it to imprisonment. She also said that Nori seemed to have come to his senses and is remorseful for all those killings." Kaoru looked up, her brow furrowed. "He sends his deepest apologies to us and to you, Yahiko, for putting you through this."

Yahiko wiped the sweat from his brow and stopped his drills, walking over to squat down next to his teacher. "Anything else?"

Kaoru slanted a look at the youth, surprised at the aplomb he displayed. "Um … Ise wanted to thank you for helping her bring the true Nori back. She's regrets involving us in what she calls her 'brother's sin'. He'll accept whatever punishment the government sees as fair." Reading the last few lines of the letter, a small smile curves the corners of her lips upward. "And they both agree: the future of Japan will be safe under the protection of one Yahiko Myojin."

Yahiko looked thoughtful for a long while before he nodded. "Good. I'm going to go practice in the training hall. Call me when it's time for lunch." And the future of Japan trotted off, bamboo sword resting against his shoulder.

* * *

_Author's Note: I apologize if the fight scene wasn't as descriptive or as clear as it could be. I've wrestled with it and tweaked it until I finally realized if I changed it anymore, I'd have to rewrite it and the first time was hard enough!_

_I'd also like to thank my faithful reviewer Sir Gawain for her continual comments and enthusiasm. This was my first fanfic and she was the one who inspired me to continue writing despite the very few reviews I received. I refuse to beg, but I do realize how helpful reviews are and how it can get the creative juices flowing. So thank you to **Sir Gawain of Camelot **and **Yahiko-chan**! I hope you guys enjoyed the story – and if not, let me know! You can only get better if people tell you what's lacking._


End file.
